The Tour Group and Field trip
by Supikun
Summary: Houshin Engi crossed over with Saiyuki.. the psychos of the Tour group from Hell meets the Field trip from Hell.starting PG 13 but may become R. Please Review!
1. Doctor Nii's Past

Tour Group  
  
_Degrees, certifications, citations, diplomas, and other awards nearing and exceeding what was prescribed for the Nobel committee all hung there like the dead extolling the virtues of Nii Prajna, professor of letters. Below all these glories, he stared hating. To him they were useless, fruitless like the skins of sheep fading in the sun. In these he found no lasting joy or immortality, that them fading was becoming a tenant of higher learning. From them the dark-haired male faced his current "experiment" – his own child.  
  
With wide eyes, innocent that with every scientific discovery has left lines of poisoned rats, the cheerful child showed off the new clothes...  
  
"You look very nice..."  
  
Prajna praised his "subject," "Be on your best behavior, Usa, one of my colleagues is coming for a visit..."  
  
"Yes, father," the child in the red vest, said before hugging him.  
  
Father and child played, the professor tested his "experiment."  
  
"Are you happy? Can I play the yueh-ch'in for your friend father," the over cute Usa inquired, "May I?"  
  
"If it makes you happy, Usa, be my guest... Practice first, I wouldn't want my friend to think I have a child without talents..."  
  
"Oh, father," Usa took the joke and the musical instrument out, "I will play will and make you happy..."  
  
"A pun?  
  
Usa's dear father mused at a different joke, "My child, "Usa,"  
  
means "Bunny," the same creature seen by some as the pot-marks on the Moon..."  
  
Prajna read as his "subject" makes an attempt to coax a tune out of the moon guitar. He could not help to hear every missed note, cord, and fingering. Prajna would not mention his desire fore perfection – it would have broken Usa's tender little heart.  
  
"Father, where is your friend from? Who is he? So I can greet him properly..."  
  
"Such a good child," he patted Usa's white hair, "Her name is Siddhi, she is studying under the great sages in Koron..."  
  
"Where is that, father?"  
  
"Western China," Prajna answered his "subject," "She is also your mot..."  
  
Suddenly, a draft of cold air form the north blew out several candles. Immediately, Usa spiritedly jumped to open the door and welcome her father's special friend...  
  
"Science can do anything. Technology can solve everything! With our minds and adaptations, we can make a better wolf for future generations, make life easier," the man in the white lab coat shredded his awards – he could not save "Usa" despite his brilliance, "In seeking an ideal world, the solutions only create more problems than what it was created to solve..."  
  
He stroked a white stuffed rabbit with a little red jacket, "Isn't that right, Bunny-chan..."  
_  
"Doctor Nii!"  
  
A shout.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The dark-haired male in glasses gave a hazy glance, "And what has gotten the student council president's panties all in a bunch? Would you like me or someone else to help you get them off of you..."  
  
"Why are you just sitting there?"  
  
A fluster crossed her cheeks.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet," he reclined in his chair, "You could always sit here in my lap and we can fid out together..."  
  
A foul look came. She hesitated slapping him. Nii Jiean deserved it, but he would probably enjoy it too much. She crossed her arms, "You should get back to work...or at least do something..."  
  
"He will be inclined to work when he is inclined to get paid..."  
  
He presented the stuffed rabbit and answered in a high-pitched voice almost mimicking the same tone as Usa when he had the name "Nii Prajna." 


	2. The wolf of the Earth

"Isn't this called a conflict of interest," a speckled cat inquired of his master, "Or at least breaking copyrights?"  
  
"How so? It is all in the sprit of fun – breaking the rules only makes it more interesting for us..."  
  
"Us? You mean you, don't you..."  
  
"Same difference – Nii will bring out heroes together because of some unfinished business," he scratched the cat's ear," But fist a side look at Tails..."  
  
"Tails? What's that?"  
  
The cat's thousand-league sight focused onto a wolf of enormous size, "Who is she..."  
  
"Someone very important..."  
  
And it bean to rain.  
  
"Lycaon in a libation to the God of Doors, beginnings and endings, took up a hatchet and chopped up his sons and presented them as food to the God. The God of Entrances and Exits was so angered, she struck him with her garnet rod transforming Lycaon into a wolf, thus Lycaon's name became the root for lycanthrope," she tore out this sheet out of the book and tossed it into the fire watching the flame dance.  
  
"What in the Hell of Boiling are you doing?"  
  
The priest shouted seeing the ad pitiful sight of a dramatic reenactment of Fahrenheit 451. His long indigo robes fluttered dramatically watching her.  
  
"You know that vein in your head will kill you one day," a toothy grin as if her whole mouth's teeth were made of pure diamond or some mystic crystal wretched form the womb of the bloody earth. She tore out another page and tossed it in.  
  
The priest rushed in to save it half burning himself, this brought pure joy, she tossed in the whole thing, "Stupid baldie man. There are no use for these, so they should be tossed with the world," she tore out more sheets starting to dwindle the priest's collection, "The dynasty is over!"  
  
"... Kanjizzai hosatus gyou-in han-ya ha," the holy man moved his fingers in prescribed fashion, "Sho-ken go on kai kudo issai ..."  
  
The beautiful woman started to revert.  
  
"... Soku setsu shu watsu ..."  
  
She crotched down in pain starting to take on perk ears atop of the head.  
  
"... Gya tei gya tei ha ragya tei ha ra so gyatei ..."  
  
Her beautiful hands and feet transformed paws.  
  
"... Bodhi sowa ka hannya shingyo ..."  
  
As she took on fur, she tried to move to stop him by ripping out his larynx with her fangs. She could not move, the powerful Buddhist chant was restraining her and undoing her youjutsu, her demon sorcery.  
  
"... Onnami hatsu mei ..."  
  
More and more an unnatural animal, the slit eyes, the snout, and maw came.  
  
"... Makai tenjyo ..."  
  
Now she was fully a very large wolf, whose skin was harder than any mountain stone, and struggled to move.  
  
"What manner of a thing are you?"  
  
"A wolf! I will have your liver baldie!"  
  
She snapped at him with her enormous size, "You cannot restrain me forever, for I am the Earth Wolf. I am in pain, raped, ravaged, and exploited – so I will gobble you all up ... then I can start anew! This empire is falling – you men and those books are no longer needed."  
  
The priest put her in the secondary room trying to debate what to do with her. He was sworn to non-violence. He could not kill any creature – not even the flea that used to bit at his head.  
  
A knock at the door, he opened it.  
  
"We heard noses all the way in the town ..."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"It is nothing," the priest said lying to the peasants.  
  
They were relieved until a shadow fell on him, a voice, "Oh really? I am nothing?"  
  
She tapped the wall, "Nothing made of earth, and including these clay walls can restrain me ..."  
  
"Run away, little sheep," there she was, standing again in human form with the same toothy smile, "I am to dine with the priest ..."  
  
The peasants were so entranced by her grace they obeyed without thought. She stepped towards the holy man, "A little mercy for yours. You could have killed me at will ... now baldie man, I shall have your kidneys out and your soul ..."  
  
"... hannya hira mitsua-da," the priest chanted again reverting her to animal form, "Hannya nara mitsurayaru ..."  
  
This time she was placed in a wooden change, which did keep her tame.  
  
"You can never let me out, bladie!"  
  
She snarled at him, "Then I shall gobble everything up – you, man kind, the sun, and the moon ..."  
  
"My name is not baldie. I am Une, priest and student of ..."  
  
The indigo clad man gave a line of teachers that went back when Lemuria suffered the same fate as Atlantis, its mortal enemy, in some unknown war between the two lost civilizations.  
  
She yawned bored with this already thinking of how easy escape would be if she had opposable thumbs.  
  
The night went on, and came morning she was chewing at the bars.  
  
Une placed down a dish, "Here."  
  
"What is this," she knocked it away, "What is that? Do I have bunny-ears or something? Do I have a bunny tail? I eat rabbits – not eat their lettuce."  
  
Like the mythical Daniel before a bit of over-sized leopards, he began to minister to the beast on the problems of existence, continuing the cycles of death and rebirth, the sequence of violence creating violence ...  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
She barked, "I will eat it – I just will not like it ..."  
  
"Good," he thought of petting her. He retracted not wanting to snap his lib off like a twig, "Now what should I call you ..."  
  
"I am the Wolf of the Earth – I can walk through anything made from her," she wrinkled her nose trying to stomach the food, "I am one of eight others ... my brother Fire, is the goody-two shoes of the pack – he likes helping our heroes and heroines, protecting them and doing brave things ... brother thunder likes scaring people and dislikes darkness ..."  
  
She went over all the other siblings, bursting with much pride over each one.  
  
"I think, I will call you Tails because it sounds nice ... what do you think?"  
  
"I will take your name for me if you let me out of this cage," a husky voice trying to sound alluring – it would have worked in human guise. As a human, she was very alluring, someone worthwhile to give up celibacy for.  
  
The priest left to his chores.  
  
She resumed to her fibrous matters – the wooden bars.  
  
Soon, she would be out, eventually. She then will give no quarter - Une would become dinner.  
  
Noon came; she looked about and rooted about the large cage. The priest was not there. Concerned she grumbled, "It is midday, he should be here for lunch. I am hungry. Dumb baldie, where is he! I want to eat ..."  
  
Nothing, so back at the bars ... This time she was leaping at the bars. It would work off her anger and hunger, "First him, then a master swordsman, then magic user, then the Emperor ..."  
  
With each threat, she threw herself against the bars.  
  
Soon, they will break against the mountain's landslide.  
  
Time passed, the bars sated to crack as Une returned.  
  
He has seen to his small garden, the little peasant thorp nearby, filling his water buckets, mediation, and complementation.  
  
She snapped at him demanding to know everything and end her hunger.  
  
Une spoke of greed, thirst for sense of pleasure, existence and becoming, and the drive for non-existence.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
A bark like an earthquake, "Just feed me, kill me, or be done with it. I have suffered enough under your kind's neglect. You humans are a cancer and gangrene. An animal with its leg caught in a trap will bite it off – I should cut you off – operate before you do too much damage to me ..."  
  
"I see," Une said placing some fermented beans before her. He then asked very concerned, "What do you mean that saying that the dynasty is over?"  
  
"The Yin Dynasty is dead. From within and without it is being torn asunder; monsters walk the land and feed. I too must feed," the beans quickly disappeared, "More! More! In this chaos, I will rid this world of man!"  
  
Une shook is head preaching in order to reform his prisoner.  
  
She bolted breaking the bars and landed on the holy man's chest. Her tail wagged in joy, she was free. Bearing her fangs she bit at him.  
  
"... Nyozeng-amen I chiji haku gabou seishuu ..."  
  
"Silence," she placed her paws on his mouth muffling the chant, "Softly, now I will have my main course ..."  
  
Une struggled fustily against her gnashing teeth, rock hard skin and paws, enormous size, and trashing tail. He continued his chants and she ripped his clothes and tore apart his house.  
  
"... shu on issai touchi rin ga koui ..."  
  
"Be a good boy and die!"  
  
"...jizzai kou saku issai nyotou issai sikaii," Une bound her. Bleeding, tired angered, and half-naked, he glanced at the knife in hand. The holy man gave a smile; "There is no reform for you. I always believed that all problems be solved by the right education ..."  
  
"Do it! Do it baldie man. Humans are worse than animals and demons you always claim a moral high ground when you have none ..."  
  
The priest hesitated to acts or not. If he acted and hilled her – she would win – he would break the rule of non-violence and yet can call it self- defense. If he did not – she would win – for claiming the higher ground. He just sat there and thought; if he sat there and continued to think it would have counted as an action by in-action.  
  
A joyful laugh came.  
  
While he was thinking she had resumed human form. Her mood had changed radically. She hugged him tightly and kissed him. Sweat beaded all over feeling her plump breast pressed against him. More kisses came, "Not many creatures are willing to risk everything for what they believe. Maybe there is something to admire in you humans ..."  
  
He regretfully pushed her away. He wished he had not. Her beautiful earthy hair and eyes like gems more precious than the biggest diamond in the world. He stammered, "Why are you forcing yourself on me, why are you doing this ..."  
  
"No idea, it is just fun to do," she again cuddled up to him licking away the blood, "If you do not like women I will be happy with your choice of the others ..."  
  
Weeks passed, there started a rumor in the shanty shacks that the staid priest had found himself a very lovely housemate and they made a perfect family. Though he would have never broken his code of honor, it was very tempting to – and that is what she wanted ... it was rather more like every day she tried to escape and eat him, he would bind him and instruct her in the ways of the Buddha ... she of course try to tempt him into breaking the vows or at least seed how long he would last ...  
  
This ideal time would not last – it never does - the empire was falling, as it is now, out from the wilderness cam men with equine heads and horns – demons of the lowest order.  
  
The kind that would claim their master judged the souls of the dead. With two-foot long swords stuck on twelve-foot poles, razor sharp slashing whips that bite like molten copper, great swords, and partial lamellar armor made by a master smith. These ten-foot men made sort work of the place.  
  
"... Onnma Ni hatsu mei un," out stepped the holy man, he handed with every hope to do the same as he did for the wolf, "Makai tejyo!"  
  
"Run!"  
  
She shouted, "You are no match for them – your chanting will not help. Live, while I hold them off! They will know of my fangs!"  
  
"No, Tails," he shook his head in refusal, "I cannot allow anyone to shed blood no matter their motives, even if it is to protect the lives of others ..."  
  
"Priest UNE!"  
  
"... hanya harra mituaru," he said glad she used his name for the first time, "Gaichuu kujyo ..."  
  
She watched helplessly as their leader tossed shrinken of flame, these throwing knives ripped him apart like cheese.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was gonna eat that!"  
  
She could not fight all of them at once. She wanted to. She wanted revenge on the person who killed her pray and the person who killed the only human that was nice to her.  
  
Taking an off used strategy she rushed at them attacked a way through and bounded off.  
  
Far off she watched the demons do what they pleased with the bodies, the ramshackle shacks, small shrine, small well, and the small fields that used to keep the peasants hardly above starvation level. Then the demons moved on leaving nothing – not even one grain of rice.  
  
Throwing away emotion, she took some of her teeth; she pounded them against an anvil of jade creating a ranseur. This pole-arm that looked like a very nasty and big trident would bring her justice. The hard, greenish ornamental gemstone of a medium green colored anvil, her teeth, and her emotions imbued the new weapon with mystical properties. Finished she sliced the anvil in half with the weapon, sniffed the air, "Let the hunt begin!"  
  
Tails followed their rampage seeing the wretched refuse, the scorched earth of their camps and tests, eating of every fruit and flower and milk, tuning the place literally into desert as they moved on. Each day, she knew that this had to be done, no matter the risks.  
  
She had changed, yet still ate meat, she could now appreciate the realm of man's things.  
  
The wolf of the earth came to a river. She sniffed the air searching for her well-deserved prey. She had lost track of their scent, a new one over- whelmed the equine odor – something close to roast terrapin.  
  
Tails clutched close the rain-cloak ready to forge the deep foaming waters despite the problems that could happen when water mixes with earth. Her gem- like eyes speed someone ahead of her wearing a pack loaded to the brim with stacks of firewood. Telling form the dress, the earth wolf moved to warn or eat the charcoal maker.  
  
Gloop! Splash!  
  
Out came a tiger-fork like a surfacing chelonian, this knocked the charcoal cutter over. His surprise was quieted by the owner of the tiger fork, he was smelt with a lead mai bai tho sitting well atop his silky pink hair, "Your money or your live! This is my river, pay your toll to cross!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
This rogue slashed the tiger fork, the four tines whistled through the air creating something close to a path mew, "Silver, money, cash, sycee, moron, or I'll chop you up and drink your blood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"  
  
She leapt to help with a laugh, "You'll have to face my Okame-no-tsume first." Tails again laughed striking her "Okame-no-tsume" against the large weapon. The nasty "claw of the wolf" faced a different treasure. The person in the lead triangular hat was at first surprised by the appearance of this stranger in the rain-cloak, yet assumed a new stance – someone worthy of a fight.  
  
They fought.  
  
The rogue countered with some non-PG insults, the kind that would make Marines on shore-leave blush. He sliced at her. A giant fork with three tines met one with four in the waters and the peach, the pink-haired male in the unsteady waves and Tails on the sinking sand. When the coat was torn away, he jumped back giving a full look.  
  
"What??? Does the sight of breasts strike all men dumb?"  
  
The rogue placed a cucumber in his jaws showing yellowed hooked teeth and clenched down on it like a cigar so not to be more verbal about her. The charcoal man on the other hand, had professed eternal love and if she ordered it he would like her boots.  
  
She was not amused and barked, "You human. I shall spare you if you answer one question, "If people are naturally good, return to the trees you murdered and beg their forgiveness. If man is evil, return home and celebrate your slaughter of innocents. If you are neither, stay here by this river until someone comes to teach you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"As for you goblin," she snarled at the man with the partial potbelly that seemed to have pockets like a kangaroo, "Don't touch him or interfere, until he makes his choice."  
  
Tails sniffed the air again, "As for me, I must be off..."  
  
"What? Where are you going?"  
  
"Does it matter, the road is ahead of me," she said thinking of the phigarlic man and what he would say in this situation, "Whatever is behind me does not matter ... after all the order of nature is not a forced order – it just exists for the good of existing..." 


	3. The Hellions

"Ummm..."  
  
A cute dark brown-haired boy with his hair held back by a circlet begging towards a blonde priest.  
  
"You're freaking hungry?"  
  
The male with red-pink hair that seemed to flow like blood bitterly said.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"You are easy to follow – after all you are only a monkey..."  
  
The short boy shouted at the pervert mermaid edging them into a fight – the seventh one for the day.  
  
"Now, now, children," the 5'11" ex-teacher compromised keeping Guku from sticking his pole up someone's butt, "It is not anybody's fault that we are lost – I was not the one holding the map..."  
  
"Is that an indirect insult?"  
  
The so-called priest threatened weaving his weapon.  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The bat boy shouted as two monsters were houshined, "You almost hit me with that!"  
  
"If I wanted you dead," there was a flash as the bronze bracelets returned to his arms, "You would be."  
  
"Is that a challenge, psycho?"  
  
The pudgy animal sighed as these two went at it, "I don't know about our chances, su..."  
  
No answer from the great sage.  
  
"With those two, Dakki might win, su..."  
  
"Sh!" The male pressed his fingers to his lips, laughingly as if he was not all there, "You're scaring the fish..."  
  
"Kibi is bored," the little hellion complained, "Kibi wants to have some fun..."  
  
Smile  
  
"Your hand must be really bad or it is too good to play," the luscious woman in white cuddled next to the Emperor as they played mahjong.  
  
"The rules here say we remove an article clothing if you have a losing hand," she said this to excite the little pervert in her grasps and to check his hand to cheat...  
  
The taller sister with black hair placed down her tials and held her breath. She knew that the new empress always choused and impostures in everything, the new empress cheated to win – winning was the only thing.  
  
smile  
  
"If your hand is that bad, little sister," the consort offered happily, "I just thought of a fun thing you could do for me in the South West...something you could pick up for me..."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
The little girl bounced off after her elder whispered in her ear the details, "Waii... Kibi gonna have fun!" 


	4. The wolf's friends

The She-wolf, Tails, entered a city ahead of these horse-headed locusts.  
  
Another creature in human form had also entered the city. She had mischief on mind. She was quick, sprite, and rude despite her thick armor. Her armor was like nails, which matched the creature's real form – a spiny hedgehog.  
  
The sight of these lovely figures with unnatural origins unnerved the people; they thought it was an omen of worse, enemy spies. The hedgehog lady had her sights on the cheese maker's shop and wares and liberating them. She had learned of the virtuous nature of the cheese maker and his family, she was to corrupt them or steal their solidified food made from the curds of milk.  
  
On the street Tails noticed her, she followed to enlist her against the lower demons – she already knew that the goblin from the river followed. This was not one of her wisest idea, a group of interested city people, on- lookers, and rubes ready for mob action started to follow them.  
  
Observing the laws, the cheese maker wound out to address them and disperse them, he wanted no riot and went to great lengths – even up to offering up the virginity of his children to them.  
  
"Give us the spies!"  
  
"Let us see them!"  
  
Tails tried to tell them of the encroaching doom; the hedgehog covered her mouth. The cheese maker gave more reasons to send the people back to their homes. Seeing there was no hope in this, the hedgehog jumped up to the rooftop, "The jig is up – bye –bye city..."  
  
"Get back here," Tails went after the swift trickster and the lynch mob after her, for she had revealed her tail in anger at the elusive jokester.  
  
"Stupid, stupid! Son of a dog!"  
  
"Come back here and take your medicine," she chased with the deadly weapon that sliced the buildings that the hedgehog jumped to rubble.  
  
"Son of a dog! Stupid deer head!"  
  
The hedgehog stopped seeing the large demon force, "Are you persecuting me, Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti?"  
  
The armor-clad beauty looked up at the heavenly realm in hopelessness finding it funny, "Between the whirlpool and the sea monster. Avoiding one perilous situation only to fall into the other, times three..."  
  
The mob on seeing the demons started to run – they rightly believed that they would soon die in this conflagration of sulfur and flame.  
  
"One's life is limited, name last forever," Tails with her weapon leapt at the horsemen and so too the goblin, "Battle make the man, the gates of confrontation has opened!"  
  
She sliced without effort their mass. The goblin too sliced in with his martial skills. The sword demons and whip demons started to gang up on her – the odds did not look in her favor.  
  
The hedgehog lady just watched, "Not bad, watch out for the guy on your left!"  
  
SLICE  
  
"She is good, very good."  
  
"Aren't you gonna help them?"  
  
"Now being guilted into helping, you must be really messing with me Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti. You must really have it in for me," she went into the fray with a sigh. Now she demonstrated her slashing of her barbed armor, "No wolf is gonna show me up!"  
  
The demons retreated, the hedgehog lady commented, "You could teach badgers, tricks, don't ya?"  
  
"Family honor," she barked a simple motto, "We are wolves, wolves hungry for blood."  
  
Tails then added her brother Fire's addition, "A wolf is a wolf - slay evil immediately."  
  
She wagged her tail asking who the woman in armor was.  
  
"Why don't you back off," she crossed her arms.  
  
She started to leave wanting no part of the lynch mob or any celebration. Eventually a demand, "What do you want?"  
  
"To thank you," Tails swished her appendage, "And to tell you that you helped me. I must help you; it is my honor at risk here. It is a debt I must pay."  
  
"Thank you, Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti, for the pet ..."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
A snarl.  
  
"Nothing," she snorted again towards the ruler of Heaven, the Jade Emperor, Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti.  
  
The wolf lady introduced herself ignoring the supplication to the mythical king of dragons.  
  
This brought on a fit of giggles from the goblin.  
  
"What you laughing at?" Oblivious, Tails whimpered.  
  
"Nothing," a snort," If you're gonna be tails, I'll be Sonic."  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
An inquisitive stare came.  
  
"Sonic is a great name for a hedgehog," she played on the girl's innocence, "Tails," you can call me Sonic, but we are not friends ..."  
  
"I never said we were, Sonic," she rolled up into a ball so she could rest her nose on her tail.  
  
"Hey why are the weapons shiny..."  
  
"Gold! They are gold!"  
  
They rushed towards the shiny blades of the demons.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Tails snarled.  
  
She and her friends, if one could call it that, heroes of that battle with demons saw as the normal humans rushed after the said weapons and started to kill each other for them. The She-wolf shook her head, clutched her ranseur tight, "Let's go..."  
  
"What? We should..."  
  
The goblin with a hawk-like nose objected. He clutched his staff ready to impulsively divide the humans.  
  
"Let them do what they want. Humans should be left to their own devices when gold is concerned," Tails said, "When gold is concerned, they become worse than us..."  
  
"So it is true...Even a dog has a Buddha nature," the hedgehog lady exhaled noisily at her, "Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti preserve me ..."  
  
"Is that an insult? Say that again, I'll have your liver out!"  
  
"Peace, Tails. I was complementing you."  
  
The young lady curiously blinked. 


	5. Wolf brother enters?

"Get your hand off my ass," Tails threatened the goblin, "I will snap off your hand."

"Come on, pretty lady..."

The disgusting person in the metal mai bai tho, thought of how lucky he traveling with two very beautiful women ... he was thinking of how having two at once would be a glorious day – something to hold in his heart until the next life.

"_I thought wolves were noble creatures. I thought you had a sense of honor..."_

A voice came only inside Tail's ears.

She shook it off and continued on with her friends. Looking at the sunset's bright hue, again came the voice, "_I thought you had a sense of honor. Surely you cannot leave them to their own fate..."_

The others could not see it – sitting on a white cloud a man with three shakras on his baldhead. Tails asked recognizing him, "Tasty Une ... you're dead ..."

"_I thought wolves were noble creatures. Surely you cannot leave them to their own fate..."_

Then he was gone...

"We're turning back," she snarled.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I am a carnivore," her fangs shown, "If you don't I'll put you on the menu..."

Back to the city, her prediction and the warnings came true...

The city was in flames...

The rioters were killing each other for the yellow metal.

Into the thick she jumped.

"Damn that flea bag," Sonic followed.

"Call me a fleabag, and you will meet my claws!"

Tails shouted in furry.

Helpless, the goblin watched.

He watched them fail.

Tails fell to her knees; she transformed and cried out a long emotion-filled howl...

"If I were you," Sonic advised the potbellied male coldly, "Don't stop her – she needs it...

The howl lasted for a good two hours.

Then Tail's ears picked up a different cry.

Through the life-less rubble she found it – a baby.

She glanced at her friends hesitantly.

Grasping it in her maw she bounded off.

The others did not see and if they did, they would have accused her of eating it.

She ran fast and hard finding the charcoal maker still at the river, placing it down saying, "Looks like humans are neither good or evil ... Now you must prove it ... take care of this ... if you don't I will come for you and kill you..."

Tails returned to the city and panted. She returned to human form very proud of herself, "Nobody is going to guilt me into anything!"

"What kind of guilt...we could discuss it together," the goblin placed his claw on her thigh.

The hedgehog lady hit him over the head, "Let's get some food and sleep..."

"This will be interesting. He only drinks blood, I eat flesh, and I suspect you're a vegetarian..."

She yawned, and then volunteered to find food and cook it.

In lighting food came and was set out.

Tails wolfed it down then laid to sleep.

"What are you doing sleeping on the ground like that," Sonic asked wondering about her, "What were you raised by wolves or something?"

"Yes," a toothy grin, "Get some sleep, we will have a busy day... and if you even think of laying next to me – I will gobble you up..."

"You married?"

The demon's equine long sloped nosed poked at her white clothes in a laugh at her suggestion

"Don't touch me! I don't know where you have been, Lord Chin-na-lo," she stroked it away with her handless sleeves. The white of her kimono seemed to say that she was a sibling of Shirahime, the snow princess, "I was married once ... I know the secret science of the Baoju ... my husband was in a related field ... But those peasants, those uneducated, un enlightened fools, they hated us ... they hated us, they pelted our daughter with stones saying she was our "subject"... "A subject" of "our accursed experiment" ... A half-breed ..."

"A daughter too? I would never think a mother would bring weapons into the world – you are a strange one," the lead demon said trying to understand his permanent guest, "These weapons ... if I would let you go what would you do," he seemed to be asking for a reason to do so.

"Same as now," she rolled out a silver scroll and her sleeve. Now he saw it a paw on her right hand, like that of a hare, "Oh this? My hands? This is why they tossed me out of Kunlun, I tried to turn myself into a Baoju to avenge them ... to avenge them, to kill those peons who claimed with pitchforks and torches in hand as our little house burned ..."

She cried the lead demon moved to comfort her but stopped seeing her tears congeal right to her cheeks and fall to the ground like little pearls.

"To kill those saying that my dear husband ... my dear child ... my beloved child, my beloved Usa ... were torn apart by a pack of wild foxes. Wild foxes indeed!"

"If I were free to do as I please," a pensive smile, it was more like her lips tried to force one despite her face being frozen in place, "I would sell my weapons and armor. I am an arms dealer now, I sell to anyone and everyone, as long as they pay..."

"Then you have no moral compunctions do you – helping demons..."

"Mankind, Demons, Gods, Foxes – it does not matter to me. Let the world die for all I care, as long as I get my payment," she took a quill and tabbed it into the paw for ink to write on the silver paper a huge magical spell, "From you and the empress of the yin, every new sword made. Every piece of armor made, the world of ignorance dies some more ... with every gun and weapon, I am being paid in full, paid for my revenge ..."

And here, I will give her majesty something to cheat out destruction," stoking her defiled blood over the scroll, "And then she will do for me a favor and topple Kunlun ..."

"Darling!"

The young blonde girl with colored tips like a peacock sighted the pudgy creature that was sighing at his master's laziness – just sitting there fishing while the bat-boy and the spiky-haired male went at it. The pounced onto the creature that was unlike any four things – to all appearances it looked like a hippos with a mop of shaggy hair and deer horns.

Kibi greeted it ignoring the others slipping into a montage of her in a white dress next to the hippo in a tux and pealing church bells, washing dishes together, cutting the wedding cake, playing, pushing a baby carriage together...

A claw reached in popping this useless thought bubble, "If you don't mind, Kibi. Though "interesting" as it is a sub-plot, would you move the story along..."

Taikoubou looked at the man with hair like a demented mushroom cloud sitting on a speckled cat. The others readied for a fight, because it ruined his "meditating", sic, sleeping.

"You are no fun," the little girl stuck her tongue out at the guy to ruin her dream.

"If you don't mind, Kibi. Though "interesting" as it is a sub-plot, would you move the story along..."

He repeated himself then whispered, "The montage itself is the G-rated version ... the x-rated would have been more fun ... te-he..."

"Okay," Kibi said sadly, "Sister Dakki did tell Kibi to pick something up in the southwest..."

She rushed off before the others could take her ... for one thing the funny little fool was providing a distraction to keep them in place so that she could.

"Une!"

Glomp!

Sanzo and the others were shock; the she-wolf grabbed him. Her tail wagged happily, "I've got you tasty priest. Now I will feast on your testy flesh and pick my teeth with your bones..."

The blonde tossed her away painted his weapon at her. He told her that the old rumor that there was no immortality in eating him.

"Yea, first he would have to be a real holy man..."

"Watch it..."

The Sanzo priest threatened the 6' redhead bound with a blue headband and readied to send him to join the ancestors.

"He is not a holy man? He is dressed..."

Tails whimpered, "I do not want to be immortal any way all I want to have is something very tasty..."

"Appearances are not real..."

A squeak from Sonic; somebody touched her but. She flared out ready to teach the goblin or the 22-year-old in the blue jacket a lesson – she did not wear spines for nothing...

Enter a 5'11" dark-haired male with a monocle and a boy with food already being eaten by him.

A rushing leap and a hug; Tails was now on top of the boy but managed to keep the precious food from falling, "Little Brother!"

"Is this a demon," the boy in the cape asked trying not to blush as she snuggled up against him.

"Little brother! Little brother!"

She pressed herself on him, "Who let a naughty boy like you out of that cave? Who let you out? Naughty little boy..."

"Cute!"

Then a jump up to greet the super cute little beast with white wings identifying herself and her companions with a bow and a wag of her tail, "The one in armor is a demon, she is really a hedgehog. Sonic here, is too spiny to eat. This one," she removed the depraved creature's claw from her posterior. She hit him thrice and then let Sonic do the same, "And this pervert is the goblin of the Xi river ... I've given him the name Xi, though if the un-tasty hedgehog would have it, she would have another video game reference and call him "Knuckles..."

"Of course, of course!"

Another bow as if her introductions were only for the white whiskered flying animal, "I am "the wolf of the earth, born from the dross left over from the creation of all ten-thousand things," to be short, you may call me Tails and my weapon is called "the wolves' claw."

Sonic sighed as the dragon cooed at the woman with the over active extra appendage, "Please excuse her, she is a few souls short of a pillar..."

"Watch it!"

A snarl then a distracted out of fighting by the supplies, "If you like, little brother, Goku ... I can cook that for you ..."

The priest if one could call him that was of the mind of being rid of these added interlopers.

Somehow the redhead and the one in the monocle conned him out of it, maybe it was the fact that Sha Gojuo and the goblin got along, Gojou liked the nice shapes that the hedgehog demon and the she-wolf had, or that Xi had a couple packs of Sanzo's favorite brand.

Cho Hakkai offered that it seemed that these strangers were good people, not affected by the demonic miasma. Hakkai could see that their apparent leader, Tails, was too simple to be duplicitous ...

Tails would have barked something about having his kidneys, but was completely intent and focused on "her little brother" and making dinner for him.


	6. Strategies

The Gyushu, a race of bull demons, borrowing the seal of the empress of the Yin summoned the merchant lord of the Southwest and his eldest son to Zheng Zhou, the Henan Province capital...

A boy with short shaggy hair could not sit sell receiving this forgery; his hand scratched his smooth hair.

"Meditate not for yourself, Shu," the old merchant lord of the Southwest sat with his family cross-legged, "Meditate for the sake of mediation."

Ignoring him, playing with her peg pig, Pichan, a young girl faced her intellectual father.

"Something wrong, Little Mei," the would-be sage watched the pink struggle in her arms.

"Yonk!"

Shu grabbed the pig out of her arms.

"Give me back Pichan! My Pichan!"

"Shu..."

The old merchant gave a scowl as if this here was more important the useless accusation of wealth and power – he could care less about keeping up with the Jones.

Grabbing the little swine back and so tight that it could turn black, "I heard disturbing things about Lady Yin, Dakki..."

"That she eats human flesh and has the body of a supermodel..."

Shu grinned like a little pervert.

"If you cannot say anything nice do not say anything at all," their father lectured, "There are people you cannot stand, situations you cannot tolerate, strange foods you cannot or dislike to ear. Smile, speak when you are spoken to, bow lower than they do, eat and drink what is served happily. In doing so you will be reward yourself and the people you are with and therefore you and they will be rewarded in maintaining the status of the Five Relationships..."

"Not to interrupt you, lord husband," their green-haired mother cleared her voice, "But dinner is about to be ready..."

"Of course it is, as according to the Five Relationships," the merchant told his children and his submissive wife, "Man is not man, unless there are other men around them. A lone man is not a person at all, he needs a group to exist and how do we maintain the group?"

"With the Five Relationships..."

Shu snorted, "So se should in respect of them should answer the summons..."

He moved ready and able to go. If he did not, his legs would have fallen off from too much meditation.

SMACK!

"Not so fast my student," his father gave a tap on the head, "What are the Five Relations I speak of, boy?"

"Father-to-son," the daughter chimed, "Sons should do the will of their fathers, for fathers have the right to execute or demand their children to commit suicide if they disobey him."

"Mother-to-daughter," the woman with green eyes looked at her growing reflection with pride – someday soon she would have to arrange her wedding, "Mothers have total control over their daughters until they are married. Then the daughter can be whipped by the mother-in-law and her husband."

"Husband-to-wife, wives wait on their husbands, they obey without objection or speech, and they do not intercede in their education of the children," the old man reminded her, "Wives are the husband's first slave - women have no rights anyway..."

The woman bowed very low almost to the ground to the objection of her daughter and son, "As you wish, lord husband..."

"As for you, Shu, do not be so hasty, do you know why there pictured a dragon with a gold orb in every Hsien office?"

"Why, father," I thought it was only to make it pretty, to decorate the administration office," the cute girl with her long green hair put up in a high braid in a small cornet of bronze asked him.

"To remind the ministers of humility, the Emperor is the Sun and Moon. Emperor-to-subject, subjects wait on their Emperor. Subjects are to only obey their leaders without objection or speech. They are under the Emperor, like Man is under the Sun and Moon, and subjects do not intercede in the leader's education of the state," the old man reminded her, "We are the Emperor's children and his slaves ... For surely not even a dragon cannot swallow the Sun..."

"Hey! Ass-shit! I was eating that!"

The boy with brown shaggy hair shouted at the perverted water sprite.

"Not anymore!"

"I had dibs on that!"

"I didn't see your name on it..."

"But...I..."

"Here," Tails brushed off half of her plate, "Here, little brother, have some of mine..."

"Why would she do that?"

Xi asked in a whisper, "She must have some real motherly instinct about her..."

"Watch it, Xi, or I might make it up with your liver, I am still a carnivore and proud of it," then her face softened asking Goku, "Something the matter, little brother? You do not have to thank me... after all, you are my little brother..."

Sanzo and Hakkai exchanged glances, Hakkai just grinned at the priest's statement that he was somehow happy about the turn of events. The guy with the monocle added, "At least it keeps the children quiet..."

"You heard him, keep quiet child," Gojou reached over to take a meat-bun and ruff the poor teen's hair.

Slam!

They blinked, there was Gojou's hand pinned by Tail's ranseur, "You leave little brother Goku alone, or you will have to face me."

"I can fight my own fights..."

"Little bother!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Now, now guys..."

Hakkai tried to intercede.

"Stop it! Or I will shoot you all! Why are you here..."

"Ask her," Xi pointed at Tails as Sonic again bopped him for touching her thigh.

"My sense of Honor, pure and simple," her extra appendage twitched in anger, "I want to stay here for a couple days and then continue what I set out to do ... kill those demons ... If I don't kill them now, they will come after me, it is pure self-preservation. You and that un-tasty Sonic are my personal meat shields, nothing more and nothing less..."

"As for you, pervert, I am not interested in sleeping with anyone that is not as Noble as a Wolf," coldly she looked at the Sanzo-party like they were her playthings, "And as for you, priest ... I could careless that you've been sidetracked again – you are set into a War and a Quest. Don't you see in a Quest of Honor "the question" by one doing it is more important than the answer ... before you ask me what I seek, ask yourself ... I have already found what I want to do, and I will do it in the fashion I want ... That is how I want it to be – a Noble War."

"A what?"

"In Noble War, you cute little humans, you can actually determine the destinies of you and me ... great things can be formed or destroyed by the strength of arms and the Will," she lifted up her ranseur, "Here, is the position of life and death."

"My Way is to tentative observation, obliteration, and survival of the fittest," the wolf-woman then faced Goku, "As for you, child born from a stone egg of a mountain, imprisoned in the mountain as the King of the Monkeys ... I, as part of the Earth, was doing you a favor calling you "little brother," I see something very Noble in you, you have a potential that is untapped ... "Sage Equals that of Heaven," Noble War is not child's play –it is a game between existence and fatality, Noble War is an issue that contends both the individual and the entire pack. Beware about where to fight and when to..."

"Let's pack up and go!"

Tails ordered grabbing her "meat shields" and pulling them off... Nobody spoke after that.

Smile

"Welcome, Lord of the Southwest..."

The woman in the bodysuit tightly clad to her body, "Thou you weren't invited..."

"Not invited your majesty," the old man's face asked as it was pressed flat to the floor. Shu was a little higher in a bow getting his eye-full of the gates of Hell though the thin red-edged spandex and silk. The old man pulled the blushing boy in a lower bow, citing the invitation letter...

Smile

"You may sit up ... I must teach you a lesson though," she walked around them as if the an sitting on the snake-entwined throne did not even exist anymore, "I'll take you to my Shuchi Nikuren and maybe we can have some FUN..."

"Really," Shu's voice pitched an octave.

"You are the empress, now. We cannot accept. It would be an insult on our family honor to be given such a lesson and reward."

"He is a real stick-in-the-mud isn't he, Shu-Chan?

The voice inside his head asked," Should I find something to punish him or you?"

"What!"

Shu shouted jumping to his feet.

"How dare you shout at her!"

Dakki faced the old man, "Hold your tongue. I was talking to your son... besides..."

She snapped her fingers revealing thirty prisoners," I think the lives of these innocent souls have priority over your insipid sense of honor. Should I invite them to the Shuchi Nikuren, the lake of sake and forest of evil or not?"

"This is madness! My lord," the old man looked hesitantly at the throne.

Nothing.

"What will you do? The emperor will not lift a finger. Only you can save them, Shu-chan. Your father has insulted me. Either him or these thirty ... what do you think of my sadistic choice, sister?"

"Very nice indeed – it is not every day that somebody comes up to a hero and makes them make a sadistic choice. Kill your father or watch innocents die," the tall woman agreed, "I do have a craving for matsu-yaki..."

Smile

"Mastsu-yaki?"

"A Chinese dish. Pork, chicken, beef, or whatever meat available on a roasted skewer..."

Smile

"How fun of you! Mou! Matsu-yaki, turn them into matsu-yaki!"

"Wait! Stop!"

Shu shouted, mumbling, "I..."

Smile.

"Yes? How will you save them? Your flesh and blood or thirty people who did nothing except being born..."

Xi asked finally, "What do you mean by "Part of the Earth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She snarled, "Shut up and keep moving! We are burning daylight!"

"Come on, at least consider it a favor for insulting me..."

"If I wanted to insult you, I would piss on your grave," she barked, "If you are that curious, it was written that Pan-ku, born from the singularity after Yin had separated from Yang. With chisel in hand, he and four mystical creatures created all things from the Celestial Granite ...I was one of the eight things left over to lay there in the light of the Moon ... Goku, my siblings, and I are very much alike and not alike..."

"I still don't get it..."

Sonic answered adoptively, "One who bathes in the light of the Full Moon for a hundred or so years can become a yousei ..."

"Moon?"

Tails only heard one word out of that sentence. By speaking it, she had calmed down, "That beautiful orb ... ah ... I like to watch it, with my real siblings – Fire, Water, Wind, Thunder, Wood, Sand, and Metal ... We love it deeply ...beautiful like a immortal pill ... beautiful like a tasty little rabbit..."

As she went on to describe every hollow, crater, sea, and plain on earth's closest neighbor, Sonic took a deep breath with the educational lesion, "It is likely that Tails was created from the primal maters by the light of the Moon in the direction of the element of the Earth and her other siblings having the other seven directions ... The yousei, after training can take human-form. In this form, yogetsu, is the true yokai. So it is also likely that all seven of Tail's siblings can take human form and have about the same disposition. After the yokai goes through mystical-spiritual training as a doushi, the animal or spirit is called by some youkai-sennin..."

"We find it irresistible, deeply ... We cherished our surveillance of it, watching its Phases ... watching it like we were making its frog our prey ... The Moon, beautiful like a immortal pill ... good-looking like a delicious little bunny ... gorgeous like a woman ..."

"Youkai-sennin?"

"That Tails and her siblings might be searching for Enlightenment or Noble Honor," Sonic rejoinder glad that Tails had mellowed out, "Of course I might be reading too much into her..."

"We worship it deeply ... stunning like a flavorsome tiny hare ... We prized watching it, our scrutiny of its Phases ... The Moon, beautiful like a immortal pill ... inspection it like we were making its toad our quarry ... beautiful like a woman ..."

The chief demon looked at his underling. His smile as his horse headed men descended onto a city. He stood up and said to the peasants, "You are now citizens in my empire, bow to me, bow to the independent empire of Jo....or die..."

"Never!"

"Long live the Yin!"

"Long Live our Emperor and Empress Dakki!"

The lead demon said smiling at these loyal fools, "Kill them all..."

"What fun, technology is... don't you think, student council pres?"

Nii checked on the female scientist, "Science can make things better? How would you make things better? What world would you want to create with her majesty? In the West, the United States, and Europe, humans are really stuck in that they can make the world a better place..."

The other scientist constantly at the computer chuckled at Nii's teasing. The guy with bunny slippers, "In seeking that ideal world, the solutions are worse than the problems that are solved. Take DDT, penicillin, automobiles, chemical weapons, computers, bio-warfare, mass production, the steam engine, harnessing the atom..."

"What do you mean by that..."

"Nothing really," his stuffed bunny squeaked, "I was wondering if it is all worth it..."

"Wake up, Sonic... please wake up..."

Tails nudged her softly. All spines stuck up ready to strike her.

"Eh?"

"Wake up..."

"What time is it?"

A hazy look at her cheery face...

"Before sunrise..."

"Let me sleep..."

"No...I have thought my strategy out," the wolf-girl nudged her, "I want to have a baby..."

A pink fluster came under the hedgehog girl's eyes. She blinked, wondering it this was still a dream, "A baby ... shouldn't you ask Xi..."

"No... Not him – he isn't my "type," her bushy tail swished form left-to-right, "If anything, I would wait two years and have little brother Goku..."

She rested her extra appendage on her toes, "But...I think I should go first and apologize to you and them..."

"Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti," a sigh, "You are one trained dog..."

"Watch it... but ... I'm sorry... Sonic..."

She whimpered very happy, "I cannot make a pack of my own without my own sense of the Way right? The pack must be in complete agreement with their Alpha's decisions - Alpha's have to take in this count and the unmanageable, right?"

"You have the sense of honor not I..."

"Watch it – I take you as an uncontrollable, like storms, they sky, the mountains, the terrain," she said with a fang poking out of her mouth. Then she glanced at the river goblin, "Wake up, Xi ... Please ... I'm sorry..."

Kindly she nudged the green and yellow-scaled creature awake.

Xi scratched his potbelly with his claw.

Tails began a long rational that sounded like something an associate of Confucius

(Confucius lived, between BC 551-479. He was not born yet!)

write, "I know it is very early. I want us to be pack mates... You do not have to follow me if you don't have to. You can choose to go home and return what you did before. I do care for you; the priest only angered me... A good Alpha should rule by what is good for the pack, the pack must decide what is good for the Alpha ... My pack-mates might be given casualty or existence; nevertheless there is no alarm of risk and disloyalty if they are with you, right? If you join me, you may die but I can promise you a modicum of glory and honor and riches. It is up to you, my pack-mates. If you even want to be my friends and pack-mates and let me be your Alpha..."

"Tails ... I will follow you," the creature with heavy feet with webbed toes placed his claw on her waist ready to move up and stoke something very nice and lush, "We all cannot write 33 in front of 13 in the Resister of Life and Death..."

"Hands off," Sonic bopped him, "She is our Alpha ... she chooses her mates, right?"


	7. Wolf, poor wolf

"Sanzo..."

The brown-haired boy sadly looked at the older male, "I..."

"If you say you're hungry or miss that bitch girl..."

The over irate priest finished off his mild cigarette and reached for his pistol, "So help me and you will have to apologize to the lord in Hell."

A dramatic pause by the purple-eyed priest and a mutter, "Not that you would stay there ... I just cannot get rid of you..."

None could see the crosshairs focused on one of their party. It was not the 5'11" male with a dark silent smile as if the grin was only a mask over the brooding pain in his soul – the orphanage, the incest with his sister, the people who turned his sister and lover over to the same demon-lord that Kougaiji saved Yaone form, the blood of demons that curse his existence, and the hanging possibly with his sweet nature with the busty alchemist.

The target happened to be the white thing perched on his shoulder like an arrogant parrot refusing to take on his other form, besides as the "Merciful Goddess" would say, it was more fun this way.

Through the air came two bronze bracelets in the white dragon's direction. Hakkai and Hakkaryu by a hair's breath dodged them, but probably could not the second time around, Li Nataku was there edging for death.

Lucky for him, Son Goku spoke the same feeling that the lotus-boy would have against him, "He is strong - I must fight him..."

With Yin-attuned blade Koe Tenka came into the building battle, he likely choose the scarlet-haired beauty as his foe. Hakkai cheery face was not well, someone dare to attack something this cute. His kung fu would face that of the duke of thunder, Raishinshi.

As the bear or rabbit-eared hero arrived atop his hippo...

"Hey!"

The white animal protested, "I resent that, su!"

(Gomen. Please don't break the four wall again, Supusun, or the author might be temped to up the PG-rating ... like say Dakki lending Kibi her paopei of temptation in some lemony lesbian action, then the little hellion engages some beast logy at your expense...)

"Okay, su..."

(Now where was I ... ah!)

With whip in hand and seeing Sanzo's leathery clothing under his priest's robes, he tried this best to not to be in "those kind of fan fictions" and to end the pointless fight.

Tails seeing this battle in the distance cautioned her friends, "By and large, the finest situation for the pack is the high ground, the place where the sun is not in your face, the daytime so that you can see the prey ... even though night has its uses in tracking, we wolves can see well in the day and the night ... neither hot nor cold ... in Spring or Fall season, for that is when it is best to train pups and prepare for Winter, and a wide trail..."

"Why say that," Xi asked hoping to place his claw somewhere personal without getting bopped by Sonic.

"These all relate to traveling on a safe and easy route, Xi," the wolf-girl answered the goblin and leapt for the fray – to her strategy it was unlikely ground for a fight.

Not that Goku or Nataku cared, though for some reason the first of these two would not recognize the name as one form his mysterious past.

GLOMP!

There was Tails on the redheaded fighter's back, "Cute! Cute! Cute..."

She then did the same to Raishinshi calling him a cute little bat, her flighty nature bubbled over and bowed to Sanzo, "I forgot to do something! Please forgive me, Lord Sanzo, for being so rude to you and your servants ... you caught me in a terrible mood ..."

"He's Sanzo ... I thought..."

"He really isn't that a moral priest isn't he?"

Two shots into the air at this insult came. Nataku, came to rest form atop his flying wheels that jutted below his slippers. He heed at her nice eyes peering at him. He could care less that Tails existed or anything else did. She liked what she saw in him.

"Hsüan Yüan Huang Ti ... Please excuse Tails," the hedgehog girl shook her head, as it was related that a dragon informing his siblings could endanger the lives of Nataku's family, especially his mother...

Tail's faced Taikoubou with fangs sticking out of her mouth and glorifying his over-cute ride, "You should be more careful ... you must be a sage, and a cute one at that ... sages must be wise ... wisdom allows the pack Alpha to make good judgments and to know when to come to blows and when not to exchange blows, right? Correct? Right, cute animal?"

"He is not really, su..."

"Please excuse her," Sonic sighed the same pitch as Supusun, "She is like the firefly ... brief flashes of brilliances ... and the rest of the time, a dull bulb."

"Is that an insult?"

The woman in the brown bodysuit, semitransparent skirt, stockings, and a trashing tail took on her lupine shape, "I don't care how much it hurts me ... or how un-tasty you are ... or how it will hurt going down – I'll gobble you up!"

"Stupid dog! Stupid deer-head eaters! Stupid dog!"

"Stop it ... stop it, I will kill you all..."

"I'm a wolf! And proud of it!"

She gave chase of the cheery hedgehog giggling at her.

"I think things are getting a little too weird for words, su..."

"You said it," the large cat said jokingly to the guy dressed like a jester and having the personality of a creature named Zeloss, "Right?"

"He said it. It is all in the sense of fun, don't you think?"

"Fun? They almost killed each other and you are leaving some loose ends..."

"Okay, my furry friend," he patted its ears, "How about Doctor Nii Jiani has a spy in the area analyzing the powers of a paopei..."

"A spy? Who is the spy? Who?"

"How about Tails? She is double-faced... I thought she was working on instinct – the hunting instinct, playing, eating, sleeping, fighting and mating..."

"True, true, her instincts are evident. I was speaking of the author's use of philosophy it is like he might be holding Eastern though as superior towards of the West."

"I don't think it is good to psychoanalyze the author, he might run on us..."

"Is there any meaning to life? Does it have purpose? Does it have value or any importance? Where do we come from? What is truth? Where are we going? Is there an objective moral code or has it just been contrived? If the moral code and laws were contrived, who gave the people the right to make them? Is there a god? Is there a soul? Can our conscious nature survive bodily death?"

"Think of that makes my head hurt..."

"Thinking of that makes my head hurt..."

"Yes it does – that is the essence of philosophy," a nod, "Or best thought by H.L. Mencken, "Philosophy consists of largely one philosopher arguing that all the others are jackasses. He usually proves it, and I should ass he usually proves that he is one himself."

"I see..."

"Do you? Or is it only an illusion?"

A laugh confusing the feline.


	8. Tail's Plans

Tails looked with her canine eyes at Taikoubou for a very long time, "You are the leader of this pack are you? How do you get them to follow you? Is it by making sound judgments based on experience, credibility, benevolence, courage, and discipline? If you can do this you must be a very wise sage, please tell me I am only a wolf..."

The little guy with the bunny-eared hat just laughed nodded knowing very well that she was one the list as something dangerous – or at least something to keep an eye on. This could be one of Dakki's traps, as the hippo pointed out.

She blinked, and repeated herself wanting an answer from both Taikoubou and the "un-tasty" priest without success.

Sanzo on the other hand had his own problems – Goku looked at Nataku repeating the name as if he knew it but did not. There was something wrong with his memory – that name had some significance to him.

The redhead on the other just stood there like a statue, ready for a fight to resume with either Goku or that bat-man, to him it would not matter. He did keep an uneasy eye on the little white dragon – that thing could endanger mother.

The goblin and the "perverted water-sprite" caught up with what they were trying to do – getting into Tails or Sonic. Tails was no longer interested in this but watched the redhead and the Taikoubou group.

"Brother! You are back!"

Mei shouted in joy at her sibling's return.

A smile at his sister, he clutched the knife in his hand at the ready. Thoughts of slicing her head clean off and peeing down her throat filled the twisted child's sick mind.

"Where is dad," the green-haired innocent asked, her eyes blinked and she crossed her arms bumping the bounty of her plump breasts.

Eying them thinking of her majesty, "He is dead..."

"What!"

Mei demanded the reason.

"I wrote home that dead was "invited" to become part of Lady Dakki's bedroom...he nobly refused... but mom sent a moon cake," he lied sobbing dramatically, "He was poisoned..."

"Give me that knife," she grabbed the blade and stormed into the house.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

He laughed drowning out the scream from inside, "But I will be happy to be "her bedchamber."

"Why this side story about Mei?"

"Firstly to show that the fox-lady is contravention all the rules... The Five Relationships – Father-to-Son and Student-to-Master... His father was teaching Mei's brother, he killed his father to have Dakki's love. He then probably on orders, has his sister sever the rule of Mother-to-Daughter. Mei then kills her brother, flouting the rule of Elder Sibling-to-Younger Sibling."

"Why?"

"So that Mei can tell her tale, to Bukichi, Taikoubou's very able disciple who was cut out of the anime, before she hangs herself..."

"What?"

"Mei was the first of "the Hanging Ghosts," a very old Chinese ghost story where a tortured soul that cannot pass on induces others to hang themselves and become a Hanging Ghost themselves..."

"That's sacrey..."

"Don't worry, I will protect you, it is not like the Gods themselves are aliens..."

(SPOILER WARNING: In the Manga of Houshin Engi, the originators of the Houshin Project are feuding aliens!)

"Cannot sleep too, Li No-Cho?"

"I don't need to..."

Nataku said in his double voice.

"You are so cool like that," Tails hugged him, "So cute, too."

"What does she sees in him," Sonic fumed watching this slightly.

"He is special – that is why!"

Tal's answered her question half hearing it with her sensitive ears, "He is Li No-cha, the shining youth! And it is said that sometimes wolves mate for life ... tee-he..."

Looking at her in the brown bodysuit with the trashing tail – she had too much of a resemblance to when that dog-duke took Dakki's form and attacked him.

The spiky redhead pushed her off. He pressed his bracelet point-blank to the she-wolf's head, "What are you doing?"

"Do it, Li No-Cha," she closed her eyes, "It will be a load off my mind. For when you see revenge, dig two graves - one for your intended and the other for yourself."

A long pause proceeded, "Before you do so, I am hungry. Like something to eat? I can make you something..."

"I don't need to eat..."

"How about some tea? Surely, Li No-Cha will have some tea," she said politely bowing she presented the pot and leaves and cups, "Surely, Li No-Cha will..."

"Do as you will – I do not care."

Seeing her pine over someone exactly like her, Sonic was frustrated. She was a little found of her little pet. She was not able to voice her feelings. Sonic was in the classical hedgehog's dilemma – the closer someone got to her the more she pushed away so not to be hut by her spines or the spines of others. She did not even know why she was staying with Tails anymore ...

"Neither alive or dead, enjoying nothing, appreciating nothing. You do not care if you are alive or dead, you do not care about being killed or killing. Not even finding joy in it," she went through the whole Japanese ceremony braking the rule about talking about something other than tea, "Little brother, monkey, might perceive the void in pure innocence ... you, Li No-Cha, have become it... Credibility allows the pack leader to have his pack-mates him so that they will follow her. This is created through uninterrupted honesty. Trust and faith must be earned, with what terms do you speak with and what have you accomplished, Li No-Cha?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

He took up a cup of green tea, just to hold it.

She threw herself into the teacakes, "The Mountains say it. So does The Dictionary of Chinese Mythology," she finished off the buttered scones and two sticks of butter off their plates, "They say...During the reign of the tyrant Chou Shin...the son of general Li Ching fought against Ao Ping, the son of the dragon king, and slew him in contest. Having defeated him, he plucked out the tendons of his victim, and made there a belt, which he wore on special occasions. When Ao Kuang, King of the Western Dragons, and brother of Hakkuryu, heard of the death of his son, he became exceedingly angry and exclaimed," My son belonged to the race of the brave; he could fly amidst the clouds, impart live giving rain and luck to the world; how have you been so rash to him?"

Having uttered these words; he engaged in struggle with Li No-Cha, but was soon cast to the ground. His adversary trampled on his body, stripping him of his clothes, found he was covered over with scales, like those of a fish. Li No-cha dragged them off until blood flowed on all sides. Overwhelmed with pain, the dragon-kin craved for mercy. Li No-Cha spared his life, but ordered him to be transformed into a little blue snake, which he hid in his sleeve. He then returned to his home and gave it as a gift to his father and mother..."

"Mother...father..."

He drunk a little, showing he still had not resolved his entire situation at home.

"Eighty-one times did the dragon kings seek Li No-Cha's life, circumstances forced him to commit suicide to keep the reputation of his parents," Tails gulped the tea down as if her mouth was the portal to the underworld, "You do have the same sense of honor..."

"I do..."

"Very noble," she kissed him. Tails waited there on his lips – nothing. Her soft paws started to unwrap his damask and set the red clot so to hold them together.

Now the blue pinprick eyes moved, he knew...

A smile came, she broke the kiss off, "You are worried about me. That is the first step."

She pulled away ignoring the poisons of the damask, "I think I will leave it at that. It would be wrong to force you to do anything, besides you are somewhat human and I am a wolf. Just remember, everything in this world has something or someone, all you will need time to realize it that no man is an island."

Tails went off to bed, "Good night, sweet dreams – everything that has intelligence has dreams, maybe someday you will, Li No-Cha..."

A giggle, "I already have mine..."

"_We need wise men to put an end to cultural decay..."_

"_We need fighters and soldiers to enforce the bad rulers and get rid of the barbarians..."_

"_Fighters and solders would want compensation for killing. Normally men do not want to kill their fellow men without urging or being paid devalued currency, lands, titles, and rights... and besides we have enough bad generals..."_

"_We need a religious man to do something with the debaucheries, decadence, slavery, and discrimination..."_

"_No we need a police force to deal with cultural diverse subversives..."_

"_What you really need is an idiot that can be controlled and be used – someone who does not understand the evil he faces..."_

Taikoubou shivered thinking of the debate of those people who labeled him for the Houshin Project, "The problem is do-nothing religious bigots and do-nothing philosophers... People can complain about how the world is, but do nothing to change it..."

" I must be kind in this... compassion allows the pack-mates to be devoted to their Alpha and therefore they will follow orders. The absolute but not blind love for others must be maintained that if someone does something incorrect they must be punished but if they have done something right they will be rewarded. This building blocks of pack harmony," Tails tapped her finger, "Here is the demon stronghold, whom I seek their death, "she drew out with the end of her ranseur, "Here is Taikoubou and Here is Sanzo..."

"They are not part of the pack, despite their courage. They have no regulation and discipline, which allows an Alpha to unify his pack so that they are ready for the hunt. I therefore must use that fact that discipline brings order and promptness. They would not do what I suggest anyway. So the demons will come here and divide them or be destroyed..."

"What's that, wolf-girl?"

"Don't call me that! Or I will have your liver right out," she barked.

"Okay, Tails, fine by me," Sonic remove her outer spiny armor revealing some lighter armor underneath, "For a moment you sounded like some sort of general..."

"What do you mean general?"

A snarl.

"You are very serious, you try hard, you never give up, and you have the mental strength of a general..."

The lighter armor under it looked like silk but of stronger material that what can made by a moth's worm –– it was silk in quite a few layers woven together by bits of iron thread and lacquered several hundred times making something with the constancy of a bullet-resistant fiberglass armor that a SWAT team would dream about.

"Me a general? Never. I am a wolf."

"With every sort of principle of integrity, no enemy could overtake you, General Wolf," the guy with the monocle entered the conversation, indicating that striking the base as they fight, "Only through experience, study, and testing everything can one get the trait of being a great pack leader or a human General, holding on to the constant ebb and flow, can one obtain this trait of being one. Courage allows the general to do only what he asks of his soldiers to do...."

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic demanded.

"Nothing, Sonic, we're going out for a little run," her tail wagged brushing the plan away. She kissed her on the cheek and said glancing at the smiling man, "Hopefully, I can be a good "general." I would hate myself if I would lose any part of my pack..."


	9. Exit Tails

"Lord Bunchu," the Gyushu lord bowed deeply to the three-eyed warlord, "I am here to serve..."

There was a sneer, "I do not tolerate sycophants or spies... what does the lord of trade want?"

"You suspect us, you really suspect us."

"Of course. But IF I had proof, you would be houshined. What do you want?""

"What everybody wants – money, power, and respect. You, the demons in India, the horse headed rebels, that scientist Nii, or So Dakki... it really does not matter..."

"You have no scruples then..."

"Yes, we freely admit it, we never said we are honorable, so what can we do for you..."

"Curl up in a corner and die, your kind is why the Yin is failing. Opportunists like you give us a bad name," he clutched his ship glancing at the smiling fool in the distance, "If you really want to do something... I can think of something for you..."

Normally, such a simple tactic would not play out. It actually worked!

Some would say it was because the Sanzo group was working independently trying to get back on track for India, Taikoubou had one of his own miracle strategies, or the horse-demons just stretched their supply-lines too long.

No matter what, Tails pounced down in joy right on top of Nataku, "We have finished our dream for now... my world is safe, your still isn't, Li No-Cho... It is soo good that my plan actually worked!"

"You bitch!"

A shout, "You ruined everything!"

The frosty scientist stuck at her right through the broad-mouthed goblin, "You did this! You ruined everything!"

"Xi!"

A sob as the wolf-woman got off the boy in red, "You killed my friend! You killed my pack-mate!"

"Oh... I am sorry, you must go too, Pets should not live longer than their masters..."

"I am called Tails, I am the Wolf of the Earth, all things of that element from Mount Meru, the mystical peak on whose back sits Shangri-La, to the Jusinkyo, with its cursed springs..."

"You are very brave..."

Xi clutched his claw to the wolf's thigh for the last time...

The two fought, the scientist demonstrated that she was not just a pretty face...

Dakki smiled at the fight and that she did not have to pay Nii Prajana for the object she sent Kibi for, "A real pity she never found the fox that killed her daughter..."

"Your mind is more twisted than words..."

Smile

"Come on, Bunchu-chan, you are no different than I. You use any means necessary, and besides I already know that Tails will spare her and go and find that orphan..."

"What!"

"Because it has been whispered," her demon eyes flashed, "That either the father of Sun Tsu, the famed author of The Art of War, or the inventor of gunpowder was raised by a she-wolf... The Art of War was written sometime during the Spring and Autumn Period... long after my cute little Taikoubou-chan's death. Gunpowder soon followed in the time of the First Emperor of the Chin, the origin for the western word of "China."

"You really get everything you want, mendacious she-bitch..."

"So will you and Tails' sister ... for this seems like the perfect ending for the story... it is not... things must be properly resolved..."


End file.
